Konosuba: ¡Esta no es mi vida!
by Light Fire Blue
Summary: ¡No no no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Por que tuve que terminar en una... ! Lean para descubrir
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 ¡¿Pero que?!

**Este es mi nuevo fic, disfruten y den su opinión**

* * *

Aaaah, mi vida en este mundo... ¡Es un asco! Si no hubiera conocido a Aqua, o al menos si ella no hubiera actuado como una perra, tal vez no la habría escojido como objeto trampa y no terminaría pasando por tantos sufrimientos

-_¿Como cuáles?_

¡COMO TÚ Y LA OTRA VOZ EN MI CABEZA!

**-¿Me llamaron?**

Me lamento día y noche por haber bebido esa poción...

-_¿Hablas del otro fic, de este escritor, llamado "Bendito sea esta suerte" en el que se da la razón por la que aparecemos, y que resulta ser un fic interesante para los lectores?_

-**El autor no se guarda su spam, jeje esto sera un asco**

... Hoy había tenido un mal día, al principio parecía bueno porque Megumin había dicho que quería "subir de nivel", y Darkness estuvo bastante coqueta hoy. Pensé "¡Al fin soy popular!"... Y luego resulto que ambas estaban en una competencia para ver quien ganaría mi atención, en otras palabras, ellas jugaron con mis sentimientos... Pensé, en primer lugar, irme a mi cama y llorar en mi almohada, pero Darkness y Megumin podrían tratar de entrar en mi cuarto... Así que me escape por la ventana y caminé por ahí, en el camino me encontré con Chris así que fuimos a la cafetería para hablar

-... Así termine escapando, y me encontré contigo

Los dos nos encontrabamos en una mesa, hablando de lo que sucedió, luego de que ella me preguntara

-... Solo tengo una duda, Asistente

-Dime

-¿Por que lo narraste como si hubiera sucedido hace horas, cuando en realidad sucedió hace solo 20 minutos?

-... No quería parecer tan patético

-... Ugh... Lo siento

Chris sonrió de forma nerviosa, a la vez que rascaba su cicatriz

-... Sabes, siempre que estoy en un momento romantico, algo interviene ¿No sera que intervienes en mi suerte como Eris-sama y así tenerme solo para ti?

Las mejillas de Chris se enrojecieron, se rasco la cicatriz, y ella miró en otra dirección con indiferencia

-E-en tus sueños

No sé porque, pero cuando dijo "sueños" me trajo un amargo pensamiento

-A todo esto ¿Por que tanto interes en mi vida amorosa?

-¿Eh? Bueno, siempre me preocupo por mi Asistente

-...

Yo la mire sin creerme ninguna palabra

-... Ok ok, me gusta ese tipo de cosas, son entretenidas

-¡No trates mi vida como una comedia romántica!

-_Díselo a cientos de escritores, y aún así no funcionará_

-... Uuuuh... Por eso no quería decirte, sabía que reaccionarias así

Usando sus brazos como almohada, Chris apoyo la cabeza en la mesa me vio frustrada

-Claro que reaccionaria así, las comedias románticas dan asco

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí, son puros cliches con finales predecibles

Chris se reacomodo en su silla y me vio con los brazos cruzados

-Dime algunos

-Pues, que siempre hay gente atractiva hasta en el peor trabajo, por alguna razón siempre hay una voz que explica lo que debe hacer al protagonista, el final siempre termina en una relación o boda, la chica resulta ser torpe y tropieza con lo que sea, además todos hablan de forma cursi_

-Para ser tan odioso con las comedias románticas, pareces conocerlas

Chris me miraba con una sonrisa burlona

-Pues por algo las odio, son molestas por esa misma razón, incluso ponen cliches cuando la chica es protagonista, como el amigo gay que solo la ayuda y no muestra si tiene trabajo o siquiera casa propia, o como el que siempre tenga a otra mujer de rival, además por alguna razón todo el mundo la ve como una belleza y le hablan de forma cursi apenas la conocen

-Entiendo entiendo, son predecibles

Chris rodo los ojos...

-Aun así, yo tengo más experiencia que tú, Asistente

-**¿Ya se le olvido que nunca tuvo una cita?**

_-Solo lo dice para no parecer ridícula_

Oh, había olvidado eso, jeje gracias por decirme

-¿Lo dices en serio, Gran Jefa? Porque si algun chico te notara, tú no notarias que te vio

-_¿Que no habíamos dejado las frases cursis luego del concurso?_

-... ¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que... Eres ciega para el amor, yo tengo experiencia en carne propia, pero tú no... Si estuviera frente a ti un enamorado tuyo, no podrías verlo

Dije eso con una sonrisa burlona. Chris se rascaba la mejilla a la vez que trataba de pensar en algo

-Por favor... Yo notaría a cualquiera que este así por mi, no es la gran cosa

Ella sonrió con aire de superioridad, y bebió su café...

-... ¿Por que la cara larga, Asistente?

-Uh... Nada

Trate de agarrar mi café, pero mi mano se resbaló y la taza cayo sobre la mesa

-**¿Por que siempre la cagas?**

... Por suerte no se rompió, pero el café se derramó por el suelo y la mesa, dejando un pequeño charco en el suelo

Ugh, maldita sea

-_Tranquilo, lo limpiara alguien_

-Oye Chris, ire a avisarles a la limpieza

Chris solo asintió, me levanté y camine sobre el charco de café

-_Todo bien..._

Pero pise mal y me resbalé con el café

-_Ay pero que idiota_

Antes de que me diera cuenta, caí sobre Chris y sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que me hizo ver todo negro antes de que perdiera la consciencia

* * *

-Ugh... Mi cabeza...

Lleve una mano a mi cabeza, el golpe estuvo fuerte

-¿Estas bien? Soy medico así que dime si sientes alguna lesión

Escuche una voz y sentí a alguien ayudandome a sentarme de nuevo en la silla

-S-sí, no es nada

Abrí los ojos, luego de que pasara un poco el dolor, y pude ver a... Un chico bastante atractivo, castaño, ojos azules y rasgos bastantes maduros, viendome de cerca

**-Eto... ¿Que fue lo que dijo?**

Escuché una otra voz desconocida, gire a todos lados y no vi a nadie más que al chico frene a mi... Espera

-Em... ¿No viste a mi amigo? Él y yo nos golpeamos

-No, solo estabas tú, en el suelo

¿Que? ¿Acaso Kazuma despertó y escapó? Agh, lo golpeare cuando lo vea

-Que buen golpe te diste

-Necesito irme

Trate de levantarme pero el sujeto me detuvo

-Tranquila, primero dejame ver si estas bien

-¿Uh? Supongo que no hay problema...

Él comenzo a pregunar si estaba con alguna molestia o algo, una vez termino sus preguntas se quedo viéndome a los ojos

-... Wow... Tienes unos... Hermosos ojos

-... ¿Que dijiste?

-_Hey, nadie más que el prota, los lectores, y nosotros, podemos decir esas cosas_

Por alguna razón escuché otra voz, volví a mirar en los alrededores pero no encontre a nadie. Volví a ver al tipo frente a mi y le dije

-Ya que estoy bien. Me tengo que ir

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, me levante y salí rápidamente, ese sujeto en verdad me puso nerviosa

-**Si no salías, yo habría hecho algo**

... Miré a mi alrededor un poco asustada ¿D-de donde viene esa voz?... Pensandolo bien, no quiero saber, comencé a acelerar mi paso, pero sentía una brisa más fresca de lo normal en mis piernas... Un minuto, esta sensación es familiar... Me detuve y trate de recordar... ¡No no no, no puede ser! Miré abajo y en vez de encontrme con mis shorts comunes, vi mi vieja falda en su lugar...

**-Espera Chris nunca usó falda**

-_Sí usó, en la novela y en el manga_

**_-_Ah... No se ve mal**

-¡Ya me cansé! ¡¿Donde están?! ¡Los estoy escuchando claramente, se que hablan de mi!

Comencé a gritar enojada a todos lados

**-¿No decimos nada hiriente y así nos agradece? ¿Gritando? Ugh, si así nos tratará ella, prefiero volver con Kazuma**

-Me largo

Me aleje caminando rápidamente, asustada de donde venían esas voces, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba corriendo aterrada

_-Vamos, no damos tanto miedo_

¡¿POR QUE SIGO ESCUCHANDO A ESOS DOS?!

-_Em, ten cuidado Chris_

¿Qu_? Choqué contra algo sin darme cuenta, y termine cayendo, pero debido a que escuche a alguien adolorido supuse que choqué con alguien

-Ugh... L-lo siento, no vi por donde corría

-N-no es nada. Ugh... Vaya golpe jeje

Espera, esa voz. Vi con quién me choqué y resulto ser Darkness

-¡Darkness! ¡Que bueno que te encontré!

Ambas nos levantamos y abracé a Darkness

-Uh ¿Que sucede Chris?

-Necesito un momento, corrí demasiado

Darkness me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo

**-Que buenas amigas**

-Creo que me están acosando

**-¡Hey! ¡Yo nunca dije algo que diría un acosador! ¡No soy Kazuma!**

_-Pues ya sabes, eso de decir "no se ve mal" no ayudó_

-Los estoy escuchando ahora, ayúdame por favor

Le dije eso a Darkness mientras la miraba asustada, estaba realmente preocupada por esta situación

-Chris, no hay nadie cerca

-¡¿Que?!

Solté a Darkness y mire a mi alrededor ¡No hay nadie! ¡¿Que pasa?!

-Chris, necesito irme por unos asuntos, pero luego hablamos

-E-espera. Necesito ayuda...

Darkness se fue mientras me daba una mirada apenada, y yo me quede sola...

...

_-... ¿Ya podemos hablar?_

_-_... ¡¿Que diablos?! ¡¿Por que sigo escuchándolos?!

**-Créeme, hay muchas respuestas a esa pregunta, algunas no tienen sentido, otras se contradicen entre ellas, otras_**

-_Skull, nadie vino aquí a saber el sentido de la vida, así que mejor le digo yo. Chris... ¿O prefieres Eris?_

-Eh ¿Como saben que soy...? Cualquiera de los 2 esta bien

-_Ok, pues para hacerlo simple... Somos unas voces en tu cabeza__..._

_-_... ¿Que?

_-... No te vuelvas loca_

Esto es... Esto es confuso...

**-No tanto, la gente nos quiere y rápidamente se olvidan que nunca les dimos un origen realista**

_-__Sí, simpre es así_

¡Hey! ¡¿Podrían explicarme que está pasando?!

-_Oh, es fácil tú__

-Hey Gran Jefa, pareces perdida

Girey vi a Kazuma. Por un momento me puse feliz, pero recorde que me dejo sola en la cafetería y me enojé

**-Eso sonó una comedia de secundaria**

-Oye Kazu...

Me detuve al recordar que traía puesto una falda. Cubrí con mis manos mi falda, me alejé unos pasos y vi a Kazuma con precaución

-Eto... ¿Por que me miras así?

-... Conociéndote, seguro te aprovecharas de que ahora tengo falda para usar Steal en mi

-Oi ¿Que clase de impresión tienes de mi? No soy tan malvado

Luego de decir eso, Kazuma puso una mano en su mentón, miro mi falda y puso una sonrisa sospechosa

**-¿Ves? Él sí parece un acosador**

-Kazuma, sigue sonriendo así y terminaras con un castigo divino

Kazuma rápidamente cambió de una sonrisa a una cara de preocupación

-O-ok, a veces olvido que eres una fiel seguidora de Eris-sama

-Exac... ¿Que dijiste? Y-yo soy Eris

Entonces Kazuma me vio como bicho raro

-¿De que hablas?

... ¿N-no recuerda que soy una Diosa?

**-¡Y BOOM! La bomba explotó, hora de volver interesante esta historia**

-_Y hora de terminar el cap en suspenso_

* * *

**Y es todo, algo corto, lo sé, pero solo es el inicio**

**No sé para cuando voy a publicar el siguiente cap, se quedarán en suspenso jeje, les diré porque tardaré, es que regresaré a la carcel/escuela**

**Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2... ¿Qué?**

* * *

-O-ok, a veces olvido que eres una fiel seguidora de Eris-sama

-Exac... ¿Qué dijiste? Y-yo soy Eris

Entonces Kazuma me vio como bicho raro

-¿De que hablas?

... ¿N-no recuerda que soy una Diosa?

**-... Ah ¿Ya volvimos?**

_-Eso parece... Continuemos con el __cap_

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza asustada. Todo es muy confuso...

**-No es tan confuso**

¡¿No puedo tener un poco de privacidad?!

-Eh... ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si gritarás en silencio

-¿Eh? Es que... No sé como decirlo pero tengo unas voces en mi cabeza

Kazuma sólo me vio en silencio, seguro ya piensa que soy rara

**-Pues claro, es sentido común que no digas a los demás "****Hey****, tengo voces en mi cabeza"**

... Que tú hables de sentido común me esta dando pruebas de que me volví loca

-_Nah__, no __lo_ creo, _mira, Kazuma va a hablar_

_-... _¿Voces en la cabeza? Suena estúpido

Mi pie se movió sólo y pateó con fuerza a Kazuma en la pierna

-¡Me lleva la_! ¡¿Por qué?!

Él gritó confundido mientras se agarraba la pierna

-... Eh...

Yo también estoy confundida

-_Di cualquier cosa_

_-_F-fue un reflejo...

Miré a otro lado y me rasqué la mejilla

**-Ay que pésima mentirosa**

¿Q-qué esperabas? No miento con frecuencia

_-Claaaaro__, y el hecho de no decirle toda la verdad a Darkness de tu identidad o el hecho de que le dices a todos que tú no usas__

**-Wow ****wow** **wow****, detente ahí, no vayas a decir algo hiriente a una buena persona... Otra vez**

Kazuma me miraba molesto, hasta yo dudaría de lo que dije

-Sabes, mejor me voy

Con un tono resentido, el dio unos cuantos pasos hacia alguna dirección. Un momento ¡Aún necesito respuestas!

-¡Espera!

En un impulso corrí hacia a él y lo jale de un brazo

-¡Lamento eso! Si quieres puedes irte, pero primero necesito que me ayudes con algo

Miré a Kazuma esperando lograr convencerlo. Él se rascó la cabeza y dio un suspiro

-Bien

* * *

Había pasado un rato y ahora nos encontrábamos frente a una de las tantas casas que se encuentran en este pueblo

-¿Dices que esta es mi casa?

-Sí ¿Por qué actúas tan rara? Por lo general eres una de las que más sentido común tiene en este pueblo

Frío y directo, sí, el mismo Kazuma

-¿Será que te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Algo así...

-Ten más cuidado

¡Mira quien habla! ¡Fuiste tú quien me golpeó!

Me aguanté las ganas de golpearlo y al final me despedí de él. Una vez que se fue me quedé frente a mi, supuesta, casa

_-¿Acaso no tenías una?_

-No, por lo general solo pago por algún hospedaje

... Espera ¡¿Por qué estoy hablando con ustedes de forma tan casual?! ¡Siguen siendo voces extrañas!

**-Oh bueno, muchos dicen que somos carismáticos**

¿Muchos? ¿Acaso han estado dentro de otras personas?

_-Primero, eso se oyó mal, y segundo, quienes lo dicen son los lectores_

¿Quiénes? ¿Qué?

**-****Olvidalo****. Sería mejor que entres**

Miré la casa delante de mi y dudé en entrar, era raro, no el hecho de entrar a una propiedad desconocida sino entrar a una propiedad que supuestamente era mía

_-No sé que es más raro, la situación o que tú estés de lo más acostumbra a entrar a casas de otras personas, Eris-sama_

-Hey, n-no es como si me divirtiera haciéndolo

**-Sí claro, y yo no soy una voz en la cabeza. Y un ****consejo, empieza a hablar más a través de**** los pensamientos, o parecerás una loca rara que habla sola**

Tiene sentido, supongo

Traté de abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba con llave. Pensé en usar mi habilidad para abrir cerraduras pero revisé mi bolsillo y me encontré con una llave. Dudé un poco pero al final me encogí de hombros y abrí la puerta gracias a la llave

Al entrar, vi como el lugar se encontraba... Bastante limpio la verdad, era una sala con una mesa en el centro, junto a un pequeño sillón, como par personas, unos cuantos cuadros colgados en las paredes de color verde, me gustaba la decoración, incluso había un par de flores en la mesa, y no cualquiera, eran Chrysanthemum. Agarré una de las flores y deje que el dulce aroma de la flor me relajara

Haaa, por algo son mis favoritas. Devolví la flor a su lugar y exploré el resto de la casa, una cocina de tamaño decente, un baño, una pequeña habitación que al parecer servía para guardar varios tesoros, algunos de ellos me dio el impulso de tomarlos, antes de recordar que eran, al parecer, míos, y por último se encontraba lo que parece ser mi habitación, con una cama, una mesa junto a ella y un pequeño armario

Hm, me pregunto sí...

**-Uh oh**

Abrí el armario y comencé a revisar, había varías prendas y algunos abrigos, pero nada de eso me importaba

-Vamos, tienes que estas por aquí... ¡Lo tengo!

Saqué del armario lo que más me importaba en este momento, eran mis shorts de siempre

_-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que más importaba en este momento?_

¡¿Tienen idea de lo incómoda que me sentía?! Y si Kazuma usaba Steal yo...

**-Oh, bueno eso tiene sentido**

¡Al fin, no tendré que seguir usando falda!

Entonces mi brazo derecho reaccionó y lanzó los shorts por la ventana como si nada

**_-_****_Oops_** _X _**2**

-¡¿Eh?!

Me asomé por la ventana y vi a un perro destruyendo con sus dientes mis shorts, y para colmo los restos caían a un charco de lodo donde perro terminó tirándose y rodando sobre él

-... ¡¿LO HICIERON A PROPÓSITO VERDAD?!

**-****Nop****, fue totalmente ****accidental**

_-No es como que necesitáramos que sigas en falda porque va a haber una escena de fan __service__ en el __futu____

**-Mejor ya cállate, llegarás a dar ****spoiler**

¡NO CAMBIEN EL TEMA! ¡¿Qué rayos son ustedes en primer lugar?!

**-****¿Exactamente que somos? ¿Productos de un golpe? ¿Espíritus que terminaron en_?**

¡CÁLLATE Y RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ!

**-****Oi****, yo solo hago una referencia a mi dialogo en otro ****fi****_**

¡RESPONDE!

**-****S-sí**** señora****. Bueno... ¿Quieres saber como terminar este raro sueño o lo que sea?**

¿Es un sueño?

_-Obviamente, te golpeaste la cabeza ¿Recuerdas? Es como un cliché que sea un sueño o algo así, como en "Sí tuviera 30" o "¿No es Romántico?"_

¿Qué?

_-Comedias Románticas, __duh_

**-Digamos... Bueno, que mejor que decirlo ahora. Tienes que conseguirle novia a Kazuma**

... ¿Qué?

_-Sé que pedimos algo imposible, pero debes hacerlo, así esto termina_

¿Qué?

**-La idea es básicamente es que tratemos de ver como tú juegas de Diosa del Amor o una mamada así, créeme, es más divertido de lo que suena**

... ¿Qu_?

_-Oh ya detente con eso, es molesto. En realidad esto es una parodia a Comedias Románticas, tú trabajo sera conseguirle pareja al virgen, a ver si lo logras_

... Bueno... Es raro... Pero solo trataré con Darkness y_

**-Pff, intentalo**

Me da una mala sensación que lo dijeras tan despreocupado...

_-Bueno, sí algo notaste es que en realidad, este Kazuma es el mismo de siempre, costará mucho trabajo que los juntes tomando en cuenta que la pervertida de Darkness arruina los momentos_

Ugh, tienen razón... Bueno, también hay una posibilidad con Megu_

**_-No _**_X _**2**

¿Por qué no? Sí ellos son... No sabría decirlo, pero parecen quererse bastante

_-Oh fácil, se trata de este escritor, seguro Megumin ni aparece_

**-Y si se tratara de ella solo haría muy fácil, cliché y cursi la historia**

_¿Historia, escritor? ¿Qué? No creo que nada de lo que ustedes digan sea verdad, sí, seguro solo es un ra__ro sueño_

-_Oh, claro, entonces cómo explicas que tú... Skull, piensa en algo_

**-Ammm... Oh ya sé ¿Cómo explicas que ni siquiera puedes volver al cielo?**

... N-no lo sé

**-Jeje, revisa el libro que se encuentra debajo de la almohada, esto te dará una pista de que debes hacer**

Dudosa, revisé dicho lugar y encontré un libro tal como dijo. Al abrirlo en las primeras paginas, reconocí rápidamente que se trataba de mi letra. Tenía escrito anécdotas como el primer día en que me volví aventurera, o el día donde me hice la cicatriz por una razón diferente, incluso se encontraba escrito el día en que conocí a Darkness, sin embargo estoy segura que jamás escribí o viví alguno de estos momentos

... Esta no es mi vida

_-Ya dijo el título, bien hecho señores, el trabajo terminó... Ah esperen, el cap continúa_

* * *

Salí de la casa y me dirigí al gremio, luego de todo este tiempo ya resultaba bastante tarde, y no había nada de comida. Seguía pensando en lo que vi, esto en verdad se ponía más y más extraño

Dejé de pensar en eso al tropezar con una piedra, por suerte choqué contra alguien y evitó que cayera al suelo

-L-lo siento, no me fije por donde caminaba

Levanté la mirada y vi a... Un chico bastante atractivo por alguna razón

-Jeje no te preocupes, de hecho fue un poco tierno

Él me vio con una sonrisa cautivadora, pero por precaución solo me alejé de ese tipo lo más rápido que pude

¿Qué fue eso?

**-Ya sabes, el cliché donde la chica tropieza y la atrapa un hombre guapo que caminaba convenientemente por ahí**

¿Siguen con eso? No me lo voy a creer

Llegué al gremio y me senté en una mesa un poco apartada de la gente. Ordené algo del menú y saqué el libro para seguir leyendo, simplemente no me creía que todo fuera tan realista

Dejé de concentrarme en eso al escuchar la voz de alguien familiar

-Hola Chris ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Se trataba de Kazuma

-Kazuma

-Sí, yo soy Kazuma

-¿Acaso yo pasé el invierno en tu mansión?

-¿Hm? Bueno, sí, Darkness te había invitado esa ocasión ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ugh, el libro tenía razón

_-¿Ves? Mira, te ofrecemos un trato, haz lo que dijimos y te daremos poco a poco las respuestas que necesites, aunque básicamente dijimos la trama entera_

... ¿Puedo creer en ustedes?

**-Lo prometemos**

... Miré a Kazuma y pensé en lo que debería hacer

-Oi Chris, te quedaste viendo a la nada como por 5 minutos ¿Necesitas algo o ya me voy?

No puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo...

-... Kazuma... ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

-Ah ya veo, te enamoraste de mi y ahora buscas una forma de declararte, bueno, era de esperarse

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué era de esperarse en primer lugar?! ¡Estoy hablando de un tema muy diferente

Vi a Kazuma decepcionarse un poco, sin embargo se recuperó bastante rápido

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-B-bueno yo...

¿Qué se supone que le diga?

**-Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio**

_-Yyyyy ¡Corten! Jeje, siempre dejamos en suspenso_

* * *

**Hola, admitió que tardé bastante, y que el cap fue bastante corto, pero había dicho que no sabía cuando publicaría publicaría y vuelo a decirlo, no sé cuando publicaré el siguiente**

**Déjenme aclarar que este fic no afectará mi otro fic "Bendito sea esta suerte", se trataría más bien de una mini historia de ese**

**Prometo que el siguiente cap si será más entretenido que este, porque hasta yo admito que fue aburrido**

**Nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Arreglando una cita**

* * *

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-B-bueno yo...

¿Qué se supone que le diga?

**-****Vaya, al final sí hay un ****cap**** 3**

_-__Me sorprende que esto siga_

Oigan ¿Qué podría servir de excusa?

**-Oh, eso ya lo sé**

Sin saber como, mi voz terminó formando las siguientes palabras

-Porque ya das pena, por no decir que ya me cansé de escucharte llorar por tus problemas amorosos, así que pensé "Hey, mejor le consigo una chica y así se calma"

¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no dije eso!

_-No, fue __Skull_

**-Culpable**

¡¿Pero cómo_?!

**-¿Cómo hablé usando tu voz? Pues, simple, es tu cuerpo, fácilmente puedo usar tu voz porque ya la tienes**

¿Como lo hiciste?

**-Controlé tu cuerpo, ****duh**

Estoy segura que es más complicado que eso

**-Lo es, pero no me da ganas de explicar, no importa, mira a Kazuma**

Lo vi y... Se veía pálido y a punto de llorar... ¿Querían hacerlo llorar verdad?

_-¿Quién no?_

... Supongo que tienes razón

-O-oi y-yo no lloro por esas cosas

No, recuerdo que una vez que estuvo ebrio sí lloró por eso

**-Muy bien, es hora de convencerlo, haz lo siguiente**

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, me iré

Y me levanté para irme ¿En serio creen que esto funcionará?

No pude seguir con esa pregunta al ver como Kazuma casi saltaba sobre la mesa para agarrar mi mano

-Espera, espera, pienso que podría dejarte explicar tu plan, solo por curiosidad

Cayó por completo en la trampa... Sí que está desesperado

_-¿Acaso no lo viste venir?_

Volví a sentarme y pedí una bebida, miré a Kazuma y pensé en cuál sería el primer paso

**-¿No que mucha experiencia en el amor?**

C-Cállate, no hables como si hubieras estado ahí

**-****Seh****... No estaba ahí...**

-Hm... Primero ¿Cómo va con Megumin?

-Nada, ella tuvo que irse porque sus padres se enfermaron y ahora no pueden moverse

Ah... Vaya casualidad

-¿Y con Darkness?

-Nada realmente, ella a estado muy ocupado con el trabajo

-Y... ¿Que hay de Yunyun? No es mala chica

-No pero el hecho de que siempre se oculte o salga corriendo de una situación estresante o con gran cantidad de personas, o cualquier situación en la que ella se ponga nerviosa en general

Demonios, no se me ocurre ninguna otra chica

_-¿En serio caíste tan bajo como para vender a Yunyun? __Wow__, ya no sé que pensar_

H-Hey, no es como si realmente lo hubiera hecho, es un sueño

**-¿De verdad? ¿Y si no lo es?**

¡Deja de bromear, eso no es gracioso!

**-****S-Sí**** señora**

-Bien... Veamos, trata de invitar a...

Miré por todo el lugar y vi a una chica comiendo en la esquina del lugar

-Trata de coquetear con ella

Kazuma miró a la chica y sonrió con confianza

* * *

Kazuma estaba frente a mi, en su mejilla una marca roja de una mano

-Pff... ¿E-Estás bien?

Esto es muy gracioso

**-Por supuesto**

_-Siempre es así_

-Jaja, me pregunto que llevarás puesto hoy

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Me disculpé al ver los dedos de su mano moviéndose de forma retorcida en mi dirección

-Bueno, eso fue...

Todo un desastre, claro que no se lo dije, pero lo era

_-Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas __desesperadas. Tendrás que ayudarlo, entrenarlo, esas cosas, ya sabes, típica práctica _

Creo que tienes razón

-Kazuma

-Sí, yo soy Kazuma

-Necesitas practicar, sin duda

-Vamos, no soy tan malo

Lo miré en silencio, no necesitaba palabras para decirle que no era cierto

-... ¿Qué me sugieres?

-¿Tienes tiempo mañana?

-Sí, no tengo nada mañana

-Entonces hay que vernos mañana y yo te ayudaré ¿Te parece al medio día?

Kazuma sonrió de una forma un tanto creída, pero aceptó con facilidad

-Muy bien, acepto tu oferta Chris

-Ok, nos vemos

Me levanté y salí de ahí conforme. Levanté mi vista al cielo, la luna posaba en el cielo junto a las estrellas. Espero que esto se acabe pronto

**-****Nah****, mientras la gente pida más de esto, por alguna razón, seguiremos haciéndolo**

_-Pero no tan largo como 20 __caps__..._

Tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé a que se refieren

Llegué a "casa" y estaba por tomar un baño pero...

_-¿Pero?_

...

**-Ah, ya entiendo, tranquila, no veremos nada...**

_-Sí, además no hay __mucho__ que ver por el __frent_...

-¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?!

_-Nada, en verdad que no dije nada, __ignoralo_

... Al final sí me di un baño, me puse mi pijama y dormí

* * *

_-... ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?_

**-****Dejame**** a mí, seré suave, ****ejem****... Despierta**

...

**-¡Despierta!**

-¡Ah! Sí, ya... Ya desperté

Me frote un ojo y miré a mi al rededor

-Ugh, sigo aquí

**-Claro, solo vamos por el tercer ****cap**

-¿Por qué me despiertan? Quiero dormir...

Volví a poner mi cabeza en la almohada y me cubrí con las mantas

_-Bueno, debes prepararte para tu cita ¿No?_

Abrí los ojos y me senté

-¿Cita? ¿C-Cuál cita?

**-... ****Em**** ¿Tu encuentro con Kazuma?**

-E-Eso no es una cita, no confundas las cosas

**-A ver... Acordaron encontrarse hoy al medio día**

-Sólo a una práctica

**-¿De...?**

-D-De una cita... Pero no significa nada

_-¿Sabes? Cualquiera que lo haya entendido como nosotros, vio que tú lo invitaste a salir_

-¡Solo están tratando de confundirme! No voy a caer en su juego

**-... Bueno, casi es medio día así que en realidad, si no te preparas llegarás tarde**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Son unos...!

No tuve tiempo para continuar, solo me levanté y me preparé

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en el gremio, alejada en la esquina, la razón era porque, al parecer, no era tan tarde como decían, llegué como media hora antes

**-Bueno, al menos ****no debes preocuparte por llegar tarde**

No me importaba eso

_-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué estás emocionada?_

C-Cállate, no me hablen...

_-¿Por qué?_

¡¿Cómo qué por qué?! ¡Ocultaron mi ropa! Y-Y no tuve más opción que ponerme lo que había

Luego de levantarme, no encontré mi ropa de siempre, así que busqué en mi armario y me puse una camisa amarilla de mangas cortas, junto a una falda blanca con estampado de flores moradas. Por suerte dejaron mis medias y botas

**-No sé de que te quejas, te ves ****kawaii**

¡Me quejo porque debido a esta ropa obtuve miradas todo el camino aquí!

_-Bueno, ten por seguro que no te verás mal para la ocasión_

¿Lo están disfrutando verdad?

**-****Seh**

_-Por supuesto_

¿Por qué debo estar con ustedes?

**-Por favor, lo único que hace interesante este ****fic**** es por nuestra convivencia... Y porque todo el mundo tiene tanto tiempo libre como para leer esto**

No entiendo...

Al final esperé a Kazuma, que no tardó en llegar, pero no me notó hasta que me levanté y lo llamé. Se acercó y estaba por saludar hasta que se detuvo a verme

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo no imaginé que te vestirías así

Ni yo

**-Nadie, al fin y al cabo todos se visten de la misma forma**

-B-Bueno es que yo... ¡Tuve que lavar mi ropa! Así que me puse esto jeje

**-****Pesima**** actriz**

_-Al menos es buena en el drama_

¡Ustedes dos no me hablen, fue por ustedes que me metí en esto!

-Ah, entiendo...

¿Q-Qué estará pensando?

-... Bueno, no es la gran cosa

Dijo como si no le importara

... ¿En serio no piensa decir nada?

**-****Este chico es un idiota...**

_-Apenas se ven y ya va el primer error_

Tranquilos, no es como si me importara su opinión...

-Bueno... ¿Planeaste algo Kazuma?

Él pareció pensarlo

-Tengo una idea

**-Interesante... Bien, fin del ****cap**

_-En el siguiente continuamos_

**-Sí que dejamos todo en suspenso**

_-Lo sé_

* * *

**Bueno, es todo por este ****cap****, admito que es muy corto pero tomen en cuenta que esto es más bien solo algo que hago por entretenerme de vez en cuándo, por lo que no esperen una gran trama ni que tenga mucho sentido je**

**Ya veré que hacer en el siguiente ****cap**

**Nos ****leemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 De mal en peor**

* * *

_-Ah... Olvidé que existía este fic_

**-Yo también...**

Caminé detrás a Kazuma por un rato, me mantenía a poca distancia debido a que quería evitar las miradas de los demás, aunque ya me veían por mi vestimenta

_-Y sin embargo Kazuma dijo que no era la gran cosa_

**-Otra prueba que el Kazuma de aquí es un imbécil**

Ustedes lo toman muy personal al parecer...

_-Oi, los lectores piensan lo mismo_

**-Sigo preguntándome cómo diablos es que este fic es leído... Meh, mientras nos paguen no importa**

¡Hey, dejen de estar divagando y díganme cómo acabar con esto!

**_-Tú sigue con esto _**_X _**2**

Uuugh...

En todo el día la verdad... Poco destacable...

Primero me llevó a comer en el gremio, aunque se centró más en beber que cualquier otra cosa, lo siguiente fue una simple tienda en la cual solo entró para ver y no comprar nada, luego dijo que no le molestaría comprarme ropa

Pero al final me llevó a una tienda de ropa interior, en la cual obviamente no le permití entrar

Al final terminó el día y nos separamos, volví a casa exhausta, pero por lo aburrido del día

_-... ¿Qué carajos fue esto?_

**-Sí ¿Que no se supone que era una cita para este capítulo? Vamos, acabamos de terminar "Bendito sea esta suerte" ¿Y lo siguiente que hacemos es un cap estúpido?**

_-Necesitamos conseguir un mejor representante_

Ignoré a esas dos voces, no estaba de humor para enojarme

Me quité la ropa, me bañé, me vestí con el pijama y luego de cenar me acosté en la cama

_-Em... ¿Estás bien?_

-¿Hm? Oh... Sí, estoy bien

**-... Eto... ¿Te hicimos enojar?**

-No... Solo... Estoy un poco decepcionada *Bostezo*... ¿Saben? Fue un largo día, buenas noches

Giré sobre mi hombro y cerré los ojos para dormir

* * *

_... Oye Skull... ¿Estás despierto?_

**Sí... No logro evitar sentirme mal... Ya sabes, molestar a Kazuma es gracioso, estafar a los lectores que esperaban una cita en este cap es satisfactorio, pero que Chris se sienta mal...**

Lo sé...

**...**

_... ¿Quieres adelantar un poco las cosas con Kazuma?_

**¿Qué tienes en mente?**

* * *

En la habitación de Kazuma, se encontraba este último durmiendo, pero pronto fue despertado al sentir una corriente eléctrica

Se recostó en la cama y trató de gritar, pero entonces se percató que tenía la boca amordazada y las manos atadas. Miró delante suya y de encontró una figura encapuchada

-¿Quief edes tú?

El tipo sacó debajo de la túnica su brazo, y por lo que veía, Kazuma supuso que llevaba una armadura, debido a que la mano llevaba un guantelete de metal, pero en su mano vio una pequeña gema de la cual salió un rayo que volvió a electrocutar a Kazuma por un momento. Una vez se recuperó, el sujeto abrió la palma de su mano, con los dedos anular y cordial separándolos y formando una V (Saludo vulcano)

_-Hola Satou Kazuma. Soy Spock, y vengo del planeta Tatooine_

**"¿Tatooine? ¿En serio? ¿No podías decir el planeta de los wookies?"**

_"¿Hablas de Kashyyyk?"_

**"Ay ¿Eres todo un nerd de Star Wars eh?"**

Kazuma se quitó la mordaza e ignoró la presentación

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Mi dinero? Por favor no, mejor llévate a la Arcipreste de mi equipo, ella es mucho más valiosa

Kazuma dijo con una convincente desesperación todo eso, sin embargo, era muy obvio su plan

_"Je, el narrador tiene razón, es muy obvio"_

**"No te quedes callado, habla o sospechara"**

_-Em... No busco tu riqueza o a tu compañera inútil_

-Tsk

_-Vaya, sí que la odias... Como sea, vengo con una importante misión para ti_

-Lo siento, no quiero ser el ayudante de misiones mortalmente peligrosas a la luz de la luna, ya trabajo en eso

_-No puedes negarte a esto_

-Oi, me niego

_-Si te niegas, entonces sufrirás esto..._

Entonces el tipo se acercó a Kazuma y le susurró en la oreja, poco a poco la piel de Kazuma perdía color mientras el sudor bajaba por su cara hasta que finalmente se arrastró contra la pared, con ambos brazos contra ella y repitiendo una y otra vez en voz baja

-No no no no no no no, por favor no. No me hagas nada de eso

El terror apenas le permitía hablar

**"Wow... ¿Qué le dijiste lo que le harías para que se asustara así?"**

_"¿Te acuerdas del tipo que se robó mi sándwich una vez?"_

**"Oooh... Sep, ya entiendo porque está asustado"**

_-Muy bien, ahora que tengo tu atención, tienes que cumplir con lo que voy a decir_

Kazuma solo asintió con la cabeza, asustado de decir alguna palabra

_-Si no logras conseguir una chica, novia, pareja, lo que sea, para mi próxima visita, sufrirás un destino peor que la muerte_

-Espera ¿Por qué mi vida amorosa? ¿No deberías pedirme alguna clase de búsqueda mortal de algún objeto o tratar de matar a alguien?

_-... Eto... ¡Es mi misión, yo digo que es lo que debes hacer, los detalles no importan!_

Entonces él agarró a Kazuma de la ropa y lo jaló para estar cara a cara, aunque sin embargo la capucha proyectaba una sombra que no le permitía verle el rostro en lo más mínimo

_-No falles_

Él soltó a Kazuma y lo golpeó con un derechazo, dejándolo inconsciente. Miró un momento a Kazuma y luego miró su puño, un tanto sorprendido

_-Vaya, Chris si tiene un buen gancho_

Entonces se alejó de la cama y saltó por la ventana, aterrizando sin problema y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente de regreso

* * *

Froté mis ojos mientras me recostaba en la cama. Ya había amanecido

-*Bostezo* Haaa... Buenos días a ustedes dos

**-Oh, sí... Buenos días...**

_-... Vaya, es raro que nos saluden_

-¿Eh?

**-Nada, solo ignóranos**

-Ok...

Me levanté con pesadez, ugh, no quiero dejar de dormir

Luego de prepararme y vestirme decidí desayunar

Pero entonces alguien llamó desde la puerta, debido a que golpeaban con rapidez fui a abrirla, encontrándome a Kazuma apoyado en el marco de la puerta, totalmente sudado y con dificultad para respirar

-C-Chris, hey...

-Haz ejercicio...

Sin poder evitarlo, solté esa frase, ya que en verdad se veía patético así. Entonces vi su mejilla

-Um ¿Qué te sucedió?

-¿Eh? Ah, no es nada, créeme, lo que de verdad importa ahora es otra cosa, necesito tu ayuda

Eso me confundió pero aun así acepté

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dijiste que me ayudarías a conseguir una novia no?

Le cerré la puerta en la cara, o más bien, quise hacerlo, sin embargo él logró evitarlo

-¡Oi espera! ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!

-¡Sí pero en realidad eres un asco en eso!

-¡Por favor Chris! No ¡Por favor Gran Jefa, necesito tu ayuda!

Al final, no pude ignorar sus súplicas y lo dejé pasar. Él se sentó la mesa y le serví un poco de agua

-Muy bien, dime que sucede Kazuma

-Bien... ¿Serías mi novia?

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Qué?!

**-Vaya, esto se puso interesante**

_-Eso significa que se acabó_

* * *

**Bien, el capítulo prometido**

**En verdad no pienso en cómo darle una gran trama o siquiera un cap muy largo, después de todo hago este fic puramente porque sí**

**Probablemente no llegue a durar mucho, o si lo haga pero con capítulos cortos, no sé**

**Nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Entrenamiento**

* * *

-Muy bien, dime que sucede Kazuma

-Bien... ¿Serías mi novia?

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Qué?!

_-... Bien esto es... __Um__... Actualizamos esta vez..._

**-Por lo general nos olvidamos de esto y no actualizamos nunca... Que raro**

_-... Esto es incómodo_

¡¿PODRÍAN NO HABLAR DE ESTUPIDECES EN ESTE MOMENTO Y AYUDARME?!

_-Bueno cuando se te declaran tienes que responder_

¡No es tan fácil como ustedes dicen!

Miré a Kazuma y...

-Un momento

Volví a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con fuerza

Ahora... ¡¿Qué demonios hicieron ustedes?!

**-¿Cómoestás tan segura que fuimos nosotros?**

Con todo lo que he pasado los últimos dos días la verdad no me sorprendería que hicieran algo a mis espaldas

**-Touche**

¿Le dijeron alguna amenaza que lo obligara a confesarse a mi en la cocina?

_-No, le dijimos que se consiguiera una novia o algo, no necesariamente tú... Y lo de la cocina, eso no es nuestra culpa_

Le hubieran dado consejos si iban a hacer algo así... Confesarse en la cocina de una chica con la que no sales tan temprano es signo de desesperación y pena ajena

_-¿En serio?_

Hay mejores lugares

**-Cierto. Si yo fuera hombre y_...**

_-(°_°)_

...

**-(° °)... ¿Acabo de hablar como ****Gay**** verdad?**

_-Seh_

Eh...

**-... Bien, Fire tendrás que ****suplirme****, debo ir a un viaje de reflexión y... ¿A quién engaño? Solo me ****ocultare**** hasta olvidar este momento**

Por alguna razón, al terminar de decir eso escuché unos pasos y luego como abrían y cerraban una puerta

_-Vaya... Se fue de la cabina de grabación_

¿Estará bien?

_-__Eeeeh__... Mientras no mate a nadie importante todo bien_

¿Matar, qué?

-_Al diablo eso ¿Te ayudo con Kazuma?_

Sí, por favor

_-Bien, me toca __hablar. Pero será muy doloroso __para__ Kazuma_

* * *

Un momento después, Chris salió, caminó hasta Kazuma, colocó una mano en su hombro y con una sonrisa sin ganas le dijo

-No me interesas, solo somos amigos. Así que te envío a la Friendzone

"... Eh ¿Eso realmente es tan malo?"

Kazuma solo respondió de la forma que todos harían en un anime. Un aura de depresión lo rodeó y él estaba con una mirada perdida

_"¿Eso responde a __tu__ pregunta?"_

"No, en realidad no. No veo que tiene de malo realmente"

_"... *Suspiro* No sé si eres muy inocente o muy cruel"_

"¡¿A qué viene eso?!"

Chris sonrió de forma más animada y le dio una palmaditas a Kazuma

-Pero tranquilo, sé como ayudarte

* * *

*2 días después*

Me encontraba sobre el techo de un edificio, viendo a Kazuma en el suelo, quien se encontraba un poco nervioso pero nada grave o preocupante

Entonces escucho una puerta abrirse y pasos de alguien

**-Ya volví ¿Qué me perdí en estos dos cambios de escenas?**

_-Ah, pues le dije a Kazuma un plan donde debía poder pasar una cita con una chica a la cual le pagamos para que no lo rechazará a la primera_

**-Espera, Chris ¿Aceptaste un plan de Fire?**

Eh... Bueno, realmente no tenía ideas y... No sé, sonaba como un plan decent_

-¡Auch!

Entonces mi puño me golpeó en la cabeza, causando que casi cayera del techo

**-¡Idiota, nunca ****dependas**** del plan de Fire! ¡Es un imbécil!**

_-__Oi_

P-Pero si solo se trata de seguir a Kazuma y_

**-¡No importa! ¡Cuando se trata de Fire siempre es así, "Formar un plan, ejecutar el plan, esperar a que el plan falle, desechar el plan e improvisar"! ¡Es lo básico de lo básico!**

Waa, l-lo siento, no sabia que reaccionarías así

**-****Haaa****... ¿Que planeaban?**

_-Nada que no te haya dicho_

**-¡¿Sin plan B?! ¡¿Siquiera una intervención en caso de fallos?!**

_-No sé, tú eres el que me criticó por no saber nada de planes (-_-)_

**-Hijo de... ¿Saben qué? A la mierda, cortemos el ****cap**** aquí y al siguiente intentamos algo largo**

_-__Seh__, bueno, no es como si los lectores pidieran una cantidad de palabras exactas_

¿Eh? ¡¿Podrían explicarme que está mal por favor?!

* * *

**Por si no entendieron antes**

**Aquí se acaba el ****cap**


End file.
